sothorpottfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hannah Montana
Hannah Montana to amerykański sitcom dla młodzieży, należący do kanonu Disney Channel Original Series. Zadebiutował 24 marca 2006 na Disney Channel USA i szybko zdobył popularność, a od 2 grudnia 2006 jest emitowany w polskim Disney Channel, zaś od 6 września 2008 można go w Polsce oglądać w TVP1. Serial opowiada o dziewczynie prowadzącej podwójne życie jako Miley Stewart, przeciętna nastolatka i Hannah Montana, światowej sławy nastoletnia piosenkarka pop. Jej druga osobowość jest jednak bardzo pilnym sekretem, o którym wie tylko rodzina i najbliżsi przyjaciele. Hannah Montana jest obecnie bijącym rekordy popularności na świecie serialem i najchętniej oglądanym Disney Channel Original Series. Grająca w nim główną i tytułową rolę Miley Cyrus jest jedną z najpopularniejszych nastoletnich gwiazd na świecie. W USA, emisja ostatniego, czwartego, sezonu serialu o nazwie "Hannah Montana Forever" zakończyła się 16 stycznia 2011 r. Oprócz tego serial doczekał się licznych ścieżek dźwiękowych, trasy koncertowej Best of Both Worlds Tour i filmu koncertowego pod tym samym tytułem oraz kinowej ekranizacji Hannah Montana: Film wydanej w kwietniu 2008. W 2007, 2008 i 2009 otrzymywał nominację do nagrody Emmy w kategorii "Najlepszy Program Dziecięcy", jednak ani razu nie zwyciężył. Współtwórcą Hannah Montany jest Michael Poryes, który jest współtwórcą wcześniejszego hitu Disney Channel Świat Raven. Serial jest produkowany przez It's a Laugh Productions i Michael Poryes Productions wraz z Disney Channel Original Productions i kręcony w Sunset Bronson Studios w Hollywood, Los Angeles, Kalifornia. Pomysł na ten serial narodził się wraz z odcinkiem serialu Świat Raven "Goin' Hollywood", który miał oryginalnie służyć jako pilot serialu Better Days, w którym dzieciak grający w serialu pod tym samym tytułem miał zmagać się z normalnym życiem. Odcinek "New Kid in School" miał być jego pierwszym odcinkiem. Finalistka programu American Juniors Jordan McCoy i piosenkarka pop/R&B JoJo (która odrzuciła rolę) dostały propozycję głównej roli Zoe Stewart. Miley Cyrus miała oryginalnie zagrać jej „najlepszą przyjaciółkę” Lilly Romero, później zmienioną na Lilly Truscott. Twórcy doszli do wniosku, że dziewczyna byłaby lepsza w głównej roli, dlatego obsadzono ją jako Zoe Stewart/Hannah Montana. Potem imię Zoe Stewart zmieniono na Miley, oprócz tego często zmieniano nazwisko Hannah Montany (m.in. na Anna Cabana, Samantha York i Alexis Texas). W grudniu 2006 Disney potwierdził plany wydania wszelkich produktów związanych z Hannah Montany, takich jak ubrania, biżuteria, ozdoby i lalki w różnych sklepach10. Play Along Toys wydał lalki Hannah Montana z ubraniami, śpiewające i lalki Miley Stewart, a także inne produkty w sierpniu 2007. Więcej lalek Hannah, jak i lalki Lilly, Olivera i Jake'a Ryana zostały wydane w listopadzie 2007. Były one jednymi z najpopularniejszych świątecznych lalek w 2007 roku. Według Daily Dispatch, Hannah Montana miała w 2008 aż 200 milionów widzów. "Gdyby widzowie Miley byli państwem, mogliby być piątą największą populacją świata – z Brazylią na miejscu pierwszym". W lutym 2008 odbyło się międzynarodowe spotkanie z udziałem 80 osób, na którym dyskutowano o przyszłości Hannah Montana. Na spotkaniu były reprezentowane wszystkie biznesowe części Disneya. Obsada główna Miley Cyrus jako Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana Emily Osment jako Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle Mitchel Musso jako Oliver Oken/Mike Standley III (sezony 1-3, główna rola; sezon 4, nawrający charakter) Jason Earles jako Jackson Stewart Billy Ray Cyrus jako Robby Stewart Moisés Arias jako Rico Suave (sezony 2-4, główna rola; sezon 1, nawracający charakter) Nawracające charaktery Brooke Shields jako Susan Stewart, mama Miley i Jacksona Shanica Knowles jako Amber Addison Anna Maria Perez de Tagle jako Ashley Dewitt Romi Dames jako Traci Van Horn Hayley Chase jako Joannie Palumbo Dolly Parton jako Ciocia Dolly Vicki Lawrence jako Mamaw Ruthie Frances Callier jako Roxy Cody Linley jako Jake Ryan Selena Gomez jako Mikayla Corbin Bleu jako Johnny Collins Morgan York jako Sarah Noah Cyrus as Mała Dziewczynka Erin Matthews jako Karen Kunkle Paul Vogt jako Mr. Dontzig Lisa Arch jako Liposukcja Liza Andre Kinney jako Cooper Teo Olivares jako Max Andrew Caldwell jako Thor Michael Kagan jako Colin Lasitter Greg Baker jako Mr. Corelli Tammin Sursok jako Siena Christine Taylor jako Nurse Lori Drew Roy jako Jesse Odcinki !! OSOBNY ARTYKUŁ: Lista odcinków serialu Hannah Montana Kategoria:seriale